


Three Hours

by Wolfgirl92



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl92/pseuds/Wolfgirl92
Summary: Pretending to be okay when Jinjin feels happy is fine, but to act okay when Jinjin is hurting is out of his ability. Until now, he has comforted Jinjin several times. When he cried out of happiness, or out of sadness, he was able to be there and make him laugh. But not today. He just can't. He knows Jinjin is hurting by himself in his shared room with Bin. Crying. He knows, but he can't pull himself to go there and comfort him like he used to do.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Three Hours

Three Hours

It has always been so hard for Myungjun to see his beloved leader cry. Unfortunately, it happened a lot of times. In the past, and also now. It always gives Myungjun a feeling of pain somewhere in his chest. He never figured it out how invisible things like feeling can hurt him this real. It feels like his heart is being crushed, literally.

It's been 3 hours already. Three hours full of tears and sobbing, quietly. It gets louder sometimes, but most of the time it sounds like a whimper. He had locked himself in his room (and bin). Not literally, because they have no lock at their dorm besides the bathrooms. 

Bin went outside to eat alone, he is the only one who feels hungry because he and Sanha decided to stay at the dorm. Sanha already ate and he doesn't have the appetite. Rocky had been in the practice room since afternoon even though he still has a cold. Such a stubborn kid he is. Eunwoo is on his way home with manager-hyung after his drama filming for that day ended. So, it's just the three of them in the dorm when they saw the post.

Yeah, the post.  
It was around 8 pm on the day of their DVD Concert being release. Two hours after their new digital songs released. They got a message on their group chat from Eunwoo. It was a screenshot. Of a tweet. From a fansite master. Jinjin's fansite master to be exact. She was closing and saying things in her post. A thing that should be kept as a secret. It became a big issue in just a couple of minutes.

It was about Jinjin's girlfriend.  
Yes, they knew. All of them knew. Even some old fans already knew all along and helped them to keep it. It's not a new secret. It has existed even before their debut. It has existed even before Myungjun's feelings exist. It has been a beautiful and cute love story.

Jinjin knew the girl for almost all of his life. He grew up with her. They are childhood friends who used to live next to each other's houses. She is always special for him and vice versa. They both raised pets together since they were a child. She loves cats and Jinjin loves dogs. She has an allergy for dogs but she played with Jinjin's dog all the time even if she will get itchy on all of her body later. Jinjin also has an allergy for cats but he loves her cat just as much as he loves his dog. Even though he will sneeze endlessly while playing and she will laugh at him.

When Jinjin said he wants to be an idol she supports him wholeheartedly even though she knew it will be an end for her feelings. Being an idol means no privacy, and no dating lives. So, she buried her feeling for him and gave him her best support to make his dream come true.

And it indeed came true. 

The problem is, the road to that dream was really hard and rough. It full of struggling and hanging. At those times Jinjin was relying a lot on her. His fellow trainee members are busy with their own struggles, including Myungjun. It's survival after all. So, Jinjin has no one besides her. 

She was always there for him. Cheering him on. Praising him. Gave him consolation when he needs it. She goes whenever he goes. With her pretty smile on her face, Jinjin got a lot of strength. And also feelings. 

At the end of his survival program, after he got his part in the soon-debuted team, he realized that he needs her. He already turned 20 at that time. Both of them are adult and he thought that this is the right time to turn their friendship into something more.  
So, he said it. He confessed his feeling. And thus they began dating.  
They knew that they did the wrong thing since the start of the relationship. A lot of people already opposed their decision, including Myungjun, and Eunwoo, some managers and staff... But the most shocking thing is... their CEO was blessing them.

Well, as long as you don't get caught I don't have any problem with it. Who am I to give rules for human feelings. I'm not a God.  
He said.  
Their CEO was always different from other agencies. He's too kind. That's why he became an easy target for some greedy investors and ended up losing his position. Jinjin should've known. He should've learned from their CEO. Being too kind won't do any good for him. But, he doesn't know.

For these past 3 years, he had been so caring and sweet and kind to all of his fans. It wasn't because he feels guilty or anything. Instead, he never feels guilty at all. He just loves his fans so much. For him, his fans and his girlfriend are two different relationships. Two different feelings. Two different kinds of love. It can't be explained by words. He just wants to make all of them happy.

He enjoys his time with his fans. He also enjoys his time with his girlfriend even though they almost have no time to meet. His girlfriend never said anything. She's just grateful enough to be his girlfriend. To be able to support him in her own way already made her happy.

She never showed up at most of his schedule, just concerts or a big fan meeting only. She waits for him patiently whenever he had the time to meet even though it’s in the middle of the night, after practices, and just for a couple of hours, sometimes not even an hour.  
She never said anything even though she can't tell anyone. She never said anything even though they never had the chance to date like other normal couples. She had no complaint even though they never able to celebrate their anniversary even after three years of dating. In short, she was a perfect girlfriend. Her feelings are pure and so he is.

It's true that 'birds of a feather flock together'. Kind-hearted people like Jinjin tend to attract the same kind person. Almost all of his fansite master who supported him since the beginning knew about this already. And they also said nothing. They just purely supporting him, because they love him as an idol with great talents and personality.  
It would be a lie if there is no fan get disappointed after knowing his secret. Some of them already left, with or without a goodbye. It always gives pain in his heart every time a fan decided to leave. But he said nothing. He knew it was his fault. He has no right to complain.

At those times he usually locked himself in his studio room for hours and hours. He tried to forget everything by pouring all his feelings into composing. Even the calls from his girlfriend can't distract him. 

The first person who can break his walls is Myungjun. As we can expect from Kim Myungjun.

The other members are too scared to disturb him or just don’t want to. Meanwhile Myungjun.. well, he is Myungjun after all.  
It first happens around the time their company faced big trouble after their CEO being kicked out by a greedy foreigner. As an artist, they can't do anything to help. Fans are leaving one by one. The others are having a hard time staying loyal. Jinjin just can't feel at ease. So he starts the habit of locking himself in the studio room. Trying to make himself useful. 

That night, Myungjun was so done with it and with a loud bang he knocked Jinjin's studio room endlessly, doing one of his best skills: disturbing people. After minutes of kicking and knocking and punching the doors, Jinjin finally opened it.

"What are you doing hyung??" said Jinjin with a confused look.  
"I am bored. There's no one here beside us and I can't sleep and even though I'm happy I got all the dorm for myself I still feel annoyed that you got your own room so I decided to intrude. Excuse meee~~ Myungjun is comiiing~" Myungjun answered while pushing himself into the room and sit on a small sofa behind Jinjin's chair. The room was quite small but it fits the two of them perfectly as both of them are quite small, unlike their overgrown maknae.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Myungjun with a big grin on his face while lying comfortably on the sofa, facing Jinjin who only let out a big sigh.  
That was the start of everything.  
At least on Myungjun's side.  
It became a habit for Myungjun to come to Jinjin's studio room in the middle of the night. They will spend the night there for almost every day as they rarely got a schedule. There will be some productive nights that they spent by composing a song together as it turned out that Myungjun has talents for it. A beautiful one, even. The melody he created on spot at one night was just too beautiful to be forgotten by Myungjun's short-term memory. So, Jinjin immediately records and save it. That was how they make "Bloom". 

The lyric itself was the result of their endless chatting at other nights. Some nights they will just stay there ordering foods and just talking. Chatting. Joking around. And sometimes... there will be some nights where they just feel so weak that they ended up pouring all that their heart keeps, deep inside. All their worries, all their sadness, all their wishes... They let all of it out and they found comfort from each other. It was such a relief for their burdened hearts, but unfortunately, it gave Myungjun another burden in his heart. 

He feels something was blooming in his heart. A heart that he protected so hard all of this time, not even one of his ex-es can get it. He protects it so hard to avoid being hurt, just like what he experienced a long time ago when he's still so young. But, after he spent a lot of time being alone with Jinjin in that small studio room, he realized that he ruined it all.

He falls for someone who is out of his reach, again. And that's not the end. The worst things are, Jinjin already has a girlfriend, and he is his own member for goodness sake! He spent almost 24 hours with him every day. What is his heart doing! Sometimes Myungjun was so mad at his own heart that he ended up hitting his own chest but it feels so hurt he will stop immediately. Silly, isn't it?

But love is a silly thing. Love can make someone feels happy just by a small action. Like when Myungjun saw Jinjin’s smile, or just Jinjin himself. When he teased him and he got annoyed he will yelling or whining at him. And he found it all so cute in his eyes. He realized that he always adores him in his deepest part of his heart. He was always precious to him since the start. And it’s hurting him.  
Myungjun is someone who rarely cries, unlike Jinjin. He just can't express his feeling as easily as him. He has always been a bright kid, the loudest and the most cheerful. This is his personality. So, when he feels hurt or sad, no one will know. Because he just doesn't know how to express those feelings. But, Jinjin knew.

He was always observed one. He may be slow, but he catches on the members feeling very fast. He always the one who comforts the other. All of them always come to him every time they worried or just want to talk. He's so wise for his age and for the fact that he always been the maknae before he became an Astro member. Myungjun was just glad that Jinjin can express his feeling better than him. If not, it will be too hard on him.

As for Myungjun, he is the madhyung. So, he tried his best to help Jinjin by his side. Telling Jinjin his problem wouldn't do any good for them anyway. But, Jinjin will always ask him from time to time, especially when Myungjun forget to put his happy mask for a moment, Jinjin will then get worried. Like when Myungjun accidentally read Jinjin's chat from his girlfriend. Or when he saw Jinjin's smile while talking with his girlfriend on phone. It was just too hard to pretend to be okay. But he has to.

Pretending to be okay when Jinjin feels happy is fine, but to act okay when Jinjin is hurting is out of his ability. Until now, he has comforted Jinjin several times. When he cried out of happiness, or out of sadness, he was able to be there and make him laugh. But not today. He just can't. He knows Jinjin is hurting by himself now in his shared room with Bin. Crying. He knows, but he can't pull himself to go there and comfort him like he used to do.

He just lay down on his own bed. Listening to the sounds of Jinjin's cry from the other room, and also the sounds from Sanha's computer from the other direction. Sanha is going to the jungle tomorrow and he tried to calm himself down by playing a game. As the madhyung, he knows that the maknae not only anxious because of his schedule but also for his hyung and the fact that he can't do anything about it. He already tried to talk to the leader, but he was asked to leave instead. So, he left him and went to the living room, turning on his computer.

Three hours passed and the three just stayed at their place without moving. Myungjun was filled with anger when he scrolled through twitter and read what those haters said. Sometimes he just can't understand why there are people out there who can be hating on someone as kind as Jinjin. He knew that having a secret relationship is like a taboo thing to do as an idol. Well, believe it or not, idols are dating. Lots of them. It's just a matter of getting caught or not, and for Jinjin, this is the worst that can be happened. I mean, it's normal for idols to get caught by dispatch, but being attacked by their own fans? It hurts a hundred times more, really.

Myungjun himself can't remember well which girl behind this troublemaker fansite, but he is sure that Jinjin knows. Myungjun only knows that this girl isn't there with them since the start. He will remember her if that was the case. After thinking for hours, trying to find an explanation from all of this, Myungjun only has one conclusion. This girl is obsessed. Her obsession with Jinjin was maybe triggered by how kind Jinjin is treating her all this time and then she found out about the girlfriend and feel betrayed. He can't think of any other explanation. It has to be that.

Myungjun was too preoccupied with his thought that he didn't realize Sanha standing at their shared room's door.

“Hyung, can you please talk to him? What are you doing there?” Sanha asked him with a frustrating voice. “I talked to him earlier but he kicked me out, again!”  
Myungjun isn’t answering him.  
"For goodness sake, he will get dehydrated and tired and he will wake up with an ugly and puffy face tomorrow! And what the hell is Eunwoo-hyung doing right now? He said he's on the way home but it's already past three hours! Three freaking hours!"

“Yoon Sanha! Watch your language!” yelled Myungjun automatically.  
"Oh thank God you finally answered! Jinjin-hyung has been crying for three hours straight and I can't just do nothing! Why can you?"

Because I can’t, Sanha. I just can’t talk with him about his girlfriend! And yes, I’m selfish!  
“What the hell are you doing there, hyung?!”  
“Yoon Sanha! Watch your language!”  
It wasn’t Myungjun. Sanha turned his head to the living room where Eunwoo was walking towards him. Manager-hyung was coming into their house not long after.  
“Eunwoo-hyung! Finally! All the other hyung are useless I can’t believe it! What took you so long?”  
"I'm coming from outside of town, the traffic is bad, and don't be rude, Sanha-ya!" was Eunwoo's answer before he walks past Sanha and going straight to Bin and Jinjin's shared room. He knocked three times before letting himself in. Manager hyung followed after him.

After hearing Eunwoo's voice and seeing Manager hyung coming after Eunwoo into Jinjin's room, Myungjun is walking out from his room and go to the living room. He gets himself a glass of water before plopping down on their sofa. Sanha followed after him.

“Is he going to be okay, hyung? Are we going to be okay, hyung?”  
Myungjun letting out a big sigh before answering, “I don’t know, Sanha-ya.” was his only answer because at that time Eunwoo is coming to the living room with Jinjin behind him. They wore their jacket, mask, and hat and heading out of their apartment.  
“Where are you two going?” asked Myungun.  
"We're just going to drink a little, hyung. Don't worry we will be back soon," answered Eunwoo before opening their apartment door and step outside. Jinjin was following after with his head down so Myungjun can't see his face. The door was closing after Jinjin. 

Myungjun can’t stop thinking about the sight of Jinjin’s back earlier. He looks so down.  
“Hyung, you’re not coming with them? Isn’t it dangerous tho?” asked Sanha when he saw their manager is going to the kitchen to grab some water.  
“It’s okay they will only walk and drink near here.”  
“Are we gonna be okay, hyung?” asked Sanha again.  
Manager hyung was plopping down on the sofa with them now. He patted Sanha’s shoulder softly.  
"It's gonna be rough, but we will be okay. He still has a lot of fans who believe in him. Of course, there will be some fans leaving, but it's a part of the consequences. We can't do anything about it."

“So, what is he gonna do now, hyung? Write an apology letter again? I don’t like that idea to be honest.”  
“Well, I don’t like it too, but if the letter is needed, he should write one again. For now, they only need to break up. There’s no other way.”  
"What did you say, hyung? Do they have to break up? But, why? They did nothing wrong!" Myungjun is talking for the first time there.

“Yes, they did something wrong, Myungjun-ah. They knew it already since the start.”  
"But idols are dating! A bunch of them! This is unfair!" Myungjun is on the verge of screaming right now. He realized that he had tears on his cheek when he saw Sanha gave him a weird look. He immediately rubs his cheek.

"Myungjun-ah... don't tell me that the reason you are being emotional right now was that you also have a girlfriend. Do you?" manager-hyung also gave him a weird look now.

"No, I don't have one hyung..." said Myungjun with a sigh. "I'm just feeling bad for Jinjin. He did nothing besides trying to make his fans happy. He never even once put his girlfriend first before his fans. He's so selfless and all he got now is hates, curses, even insults! This is so unfair..." another tear is streaming down his cheek now and Myungjun rubs it again. He doesn't know why he can't stop the tears.

"You guys have been with him for the past three hours so I'm quite surprised that you haven't known.... but.... they broke up already."

“What? They broke up already??” asked Sanha with a shocked face.  
“Yes, they did. That’s why Eunwoo is taking him out to drink now.”  
“What about his girlfriend? Is she okay with it?” this is Myungun asking.  
"Well, I talked to her on the way here after Jinjin told me they broke up. She said she understands and also apologized to us. You know... because of the photos on her account. She said that she feels so bad for not being careful enough."

“Now I know why you always said that she’s kinda similar to Jinjin hyung...”  
“I know right... this isn’t Jinjin’s own career after all. This is affecting the group and also the company. They have no other choice. They have been selfish enough after all...”  
Myungjun was a crying mess after that and decided to run to his bed before Sanha and manager-hyung saw him with a weirder look. He can't let them saw his mess. He feels so sad to imagine what is Jinjin's going through right now. Jinjin's heart is broken and he wasn't even there for him! He was the worst. He feels so bad and his guilt is too much too bear. Yes, guilty… His guilt is eating him up right now.

He can feel it. Deep down inside his heart, there's a small part of him that feels happy. Yes, he feels happy! He feels happy hearing the breakup. It's a really small part of him but he can't ignore it. The lingering feeling of happiness. He can't ignore it and he hates himself for that. He feels so selfish. How can he be so selfish?! It's not like he will have a chance after the breakup. Even a small one is impossible. Wake-up, Myungjun-ah! Wake-up!

…

It's so funny how he tells himself to wake up, but the next thing he did was falling asleep. Maybe he cried too hard. Or maybe all of these unfamiliar emotions were tiring him up. He doesn't know. He only remembers hearing manager hyung nagging Sanha about going to sleep and not playing games anymore before he fell asleep. And now he had woken up so suddenly. He was on his own bed. Rocky and Sanha on their own bed, sleeping peacefully.

Myungjun feels so thirsty so he standing up from his bed and get out of the room without making a sound. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. It's 3 am now. Myungjun sigh… His eyes feel so puffy and his head is hurting. He wants to go back to sleep, but he doesn't want to tiptoe into his room again. So, he placed himself on the sofa in the living room.

That's when he saw him. Jinjin. The light in his studio room is on and Myungjun can see his silhouette from the small glass on his door. Myungjun immediately stands up and walk there. He knocks the door softly this time. He doesn't say anything, just waiting there with a concerned look on his face.

A minute later, Jinjin heard the knock and come to open the door. He looks so bad with puffy eyes and bloated face and messy hair, but Myungjun still finds his heart beating faster at the sight. Stupid heart! said his mind.  
Jinjin doesn't say anything. He sits down again on the sofa after opening the door. Myungjun comes to sit on the remaining space on the sofa. Their shoulder bumped to each other… and without words Jinjin put his head on Myungjun's shoulder, seeking comfort. Myungjun tried his best to be calm but his heartbeats betray him already.

“Why aren’t you sleep, hyung?” asked Jinjin, his voice is hoarse.  
“I got thirsty. What about you? What are you doing here?” came Myungjun’s same-hoarse-voice.  
“I’m deleting some stuff before you came.”  
Myungjun doesn’t ask. What stuff? Whose stuff? Why are you deleting them? He doesn’t ask that.  
“I thought you were drinking.” It’s not a statement, it’s a question that Jinjin knew very well.  
"Yes, I did. And as you expected already, I fell asleep after the first glass. Eunwoo was calling manager-hyung and they brought me back here. But you know what? I suddenly wide awake after they put me on the bed! They got annoyed and I've been staying here since then." Jinjin is chuckling now. Myungjun also smiled a little.

"I heard you were crying," said Jinjin, Myungjun's smile disappears.

“Why are you crying, hyung?”  
"You were crying too. For three hours straight." Myungjun tried to be calm.  
Jinjin chuckled again. "Yes, I did. I'm crying for my own mistake. Pathetic, isn't it?"  
"No, it isn't. What did you do wrong? That fansite is the wrong one! And all those haters! Geez, thinking about it making me so angry"  
"Hyung… are you crying because of me? Are you feeling bad for me?"

"I'm just sad, Jinnie-ya… You don't deserve all of this. And why you should break up… You've been with her for a long time. You even said you will get married to her later."

"Hyung… do you really think that I shouldn't have to break up with her? Are you really sure?" Jinjin's voice sounds like testing him, Myungjun isn't really sure why.

"I don't know…. I just feel that this is unfair. Just because of a single obsessed fan-"

"Hyung… this is my mistake since the start. We can't blame her. I took my fans' support for granted for too long already. And also from company. From members, from you… I'm the selfish one here"

"No, you're not! Don't ever say that! You never did wrong…" and with those words, Myungjun is crying again.

Jinjin feels surprised seeing this. "Hyung, are you crying now?"  
"No, I'm not! It's because of dust! Why so many dusts in here! Clean your room for goodness sake!" said Myungjun while rubbing his eyes.

Jinjin, sitting straight, looking at Myungjun's face with a surprise looks. He brings his hands to touch Myungjun's wet cheek.  
"You really cry…"  
"No, I'm not!" stubborn Myungjun still denying.  
"I never see you cry, hyung. Except for that one time when your mom sick. You look cute."

“Don’t make fun of me!”  
“I’m not.”  
Myungjun thought that he just hearing things, but when he felt something was holding his hands and putting it away from his face, he can see Jinjin is staring at him with a soft expression. He saw him smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Idiot! You just broke up how can you smile?"

“Because I’m really okay, hyung. You don’t have to worry about me, but somehow I feel happy seeing you cry because of me. You almost never cried before.”  
No, I'm not, you fool. I'm so emotional right now because I hate myself. I'm crying for my own sad-love-story, not you! Okay, maybe it is… but a little. Because the other part of my heart is stupidly happy. As if there will be a chance! What a stupid heart!

“Hyung… do you see those fans who asked me to leave the group?”  
“What? You read that too? Oh geez, don’t even think about that, they were just a bunch of crazy haters!” said Myungjun with a little snort. His face is a mess right now, but he can’t do anything about it because Jinjin still has both of his hands in his own bigger hands.  
“I was considering that last night. I thought about that option for a long time after I read it.”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“Hyung, listen to me.” Jinjin letting go of Myungjun’s hands and start to wipe Myungjun’s face with his long-sleeve. “I was thinking that I only have two options. First, choose my girlfriend and leave the group, or two, choose the group and break up with her…”  
Myungjun is listening carefully even when his heart thumping really fast to the fact that Jinjin’s hands wiping his face oh-so-softly.  
"You know, hyung? I only need a minute to find the answer, and she did too. I told her the two options that I had and she said that she knows. She knows what will I choose and she told me she understands."

“She’s such a kind person.”  
“Yes, she is. She used to be my source of happiness, and strength, and inspiration.”  
“Used to? What do you mean?”  
"I feel that something changed in our relationship recently. It doesn't feel like what we used to have before. Maybe she's too tired or this is just me who changed, but we know that this relationship isn't gonna be the last. Both of us knew. I don't even need more than a minute to realize that I can't giving up all of this for her. She will always be special, but what we have now… There's too much to sacrifice. And you, hyung…"

“Me?”  
“I can’t imagine myself without you. Your silly jokes. Your laugh. Your bright smiles. Your dumb act. Your company here in this studio room. All those times we spent together. I can’t lose it all. I just can’t…” Jinjin is sobbing right now, his hands rubbing his own face.  
Myungjun felt his heart thumping faster if it's even possible. He starts to cry again and come closer to hug Jinjin. He wrapped his skinny arms around Jinjin's broad shoulders. Jinjin immediately returns the hug by placing his big hands on Myungjun's waist and buried his face on the older's shoulder.

“I won’t leave you, Jinnie-yah… Why would you even think about that…"  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, hyung. I'm such a selfish person. I made everyone around me cried. I never did the right thing. Maybe this is why all of this happened. I deserve to be hate…"  
"What are you talking about, that's not even true. You're the kindest person I've ever met, and all of us love you. Don't even think the otherwise. Even if all people in this world turned their back at you, I won't do the same. I will always here, Jinnie-ya. Trust me."  
And with that, the two of them turn into a crying mess and just stayed there for minutes, crying their eyes out until they feel tired and eventually fall asleep there on the sofa. They didn't even wake up when Eunwoo and Sanha checking up on them before going to their own schedules.

"I hope they will feel better after all those tears. Geez, why a man can cry that much? I feel like watching One Litter of Tears, literally."  
"Let them be, Sanha-ya. Just focus on not crying when you get bitten by bugs. We don't need another crying footage or memes." said their manager-hyung.

Eunwoo was pouting at that comment and then turn to glare at Sanha who was laughing at him.

Well, it will be a rough time for a few weeks but they will be okay. As long as there are people who still believe in them, they will get through this together. With members… with arohas…  
Eventually, true fans are those who stay even in the darkest time. Not because of a mere admiration or love, but because of trust and selfless love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction and completely not related to reality. So please kindly enjoy my imagination ^^
> 
> Ps. this is my first story here and English isn't my native language, pardon me for any mistakes I made. Thanks for enjoying it till the end~^^


End file.
